5 hints and you're out!
by Bookkeeper2004
Summary: After agreeing to reveal their identities, Cat Noir walks away knowing who his lady is and decides to drop hints leading up to talking off his own mask.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I'm open to constructive criticism! Check out my other story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous**

After a flash of pink light filled a small attic bedroom, Marinette Dupin-Chang collapsed on her bed. "Is it just me, or are the akumas getting harder?" She mumbled through her pillows.

Tikki flew over. "You're not the only one worried about how powerful the last few akumas have been," she confirmed.

"Well what can we do?" Marinette asked rolling over.

Tikki took a deep breath. "You and Cat Noir need to show each other who you really are."

Marinette bolted upright. "You mean, tell Cat Noir that I'm just clumsy, old, Marinette!" she asked. Tikki nodded. " But you said that I couldn't reveal my identity to _anyone_."

"Not at the time," Tikki clarified. "You and Cat Noir needed to know and trust each other more before showing something as important as your alter ego."

Marinette opened her mouth to say more, but Tikki guessed what she was going to say. "And no, you cannot tell Alya your secret identity, the magic keeping people from recognizing your face becomes weaker every time you tell someone who you are. But you can tell Cat Noir because number one: you need to if you're going to defeat future akumas, second: he is another miraculous holder and third: every Ladybug and Cat Noir have revealed each other's alter egos for centuries so the magic is naturally wired to allow you two to know."

Marinette stared, blinked, then put her face in her hands. "Tikki," she said, half laughing. "This is the most confused I've been since you told me I was a superhero...but okay. I'll tell Cat Noir..."

Meanwhile, Plagg was flying over Adrien thinking about how to best explain the same conversation to him…

"Adrien, you need to reveal your true identity to Ladybug," he said bluntly.

Adrien sat straight up. "Plagg," he said calmly, "we need to talk about easing into topics that will CHANGE MY LIFE!"

After a long discussion ***cough*lecture*cough*** Adrien thought back to what Plagg said.

"Plagg, how many Ladybugs and Cat Noirs have revealed themselves to each other?"

"All of them," he replied eying the empty camembert box meaningfully.

"Fine," Adrien said pulling six more camembert wheels from the mini fridge and placing it in front of Plagg. "All you could possibly eat."

Plagg paused, "Don't bet on it."

"What's it like... when Ladybugs and Cat Noirs reveal their identities?"

"Eh. Too mushy for me. Tikki would be able to tell you more."

"Who's Tikki?"

"Ladybug's kwami." Plagg replied finishing off the third wheel of cheese.

But one thing kept ringing in Adrien's mind: all the previous Ladybugs and Cat Noirs ended up liking each other.

"Plagg," Adrien said, grabbing eight more boxes of camembert. "Tell me everything you remember."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm sure most of you are just mentally skipping over this.**

Cat Noir lept across the dark roofs of Paris to the Eiffel Tower. Landing gently on the small landing at the top. "Hello Bugaboo," he said to the small red figure dangling her feet over the side.

"Hi Cat Noir," she replied slowly getting up.

"I have something to tell you," they both said at the same time.

After a few 'sorry's and embarrassed 'you go first 's Cat Noir took the initiative and announced, "Ladybug, my kwami told me that we need to reveal our identities to each other."

She looked at him. "My kwami told me the same thing."

Cat Noir looked so excited he might burst. "Okay you go first!"

"Whoa, kitty. We can't do it here. Someone might see."

Cat Noir deflated a bit. "But- but our kwamis told us to."

Ladybug smiled "I just said we can't do it here, I never said we wouldn't do it."

Cat Noir's ears pricked up again.

"Do you know where Collége Françoise Dupont is?"

Cat Noir nodded.

"Race ya!" Ladybug called as she flung her yo-yo and raced away.

Cat Noir's shocked face melted into a grin as he thrust out his staff and chased after her.

 **Ta-da two chapters in one day! Sorry it's short. :(**


End file.
